


you came to the wrong jericho

by cecelestial



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotions, Gen, Minor Violence, Pranks and Practical Jokes, emotions are tricky, markus is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelestial/pseuds/cecelestial
Summary: Brown eyes looked to the yolk that currently smeared the window of the CyberLife store, slowly making a path down to the ground, staining the glass further. With a sigh and shrug of his shoulders, he plucked an egg from the box North was holding and launched it, watching as the product propelled through the air.( Connor & North egg a CyberLife store. )





	you came to the wrong jericho

**Author's Note:**

> i live for the idea of Connor & North being bros
> 
> anyway, i had this idea after i went for a walk & some asshole parked their car _right_ on the path when there was a whole fucking parking space right there so i wanted to egg their car. instead... i project
> 
> anyway, i know i've got part 2 of adjustments to be made to write but i'm stupid & gay, so have this for now. this also had no proofreading cause it's just some bs anyway

Unlikely.

A prototype designed to assist investigators had the ability to calculate virtually any outcome, consequence and situation. There were many likelihoods where he died trying to save the androids from the CyberLife store, whether it be from the hands of the guards or his clone, two where he succeeded but he died in one consequence. There was only one where he succeeded and lived to tell the tale. Fortunately, for him, that is the outcome that overcame the many others.

What was unlikely, though, was his apparent budding friendship with North. At least, from Connor's point of view. The ex - deviant hunter had never expected, not even in a million finely calculated probabilities, for him to open up to North of all people. Yet, here he was, standing outside a convenience store waiting for the WR400. His anger at CyberLife, his confusion after becoming deviant. . . it all seemed to make sense to her despite Connor not being able to understand it himself all that well. What else was unlikely, though, was North buying a twelve pack of eggs when androids had no need to consume food. Eyebrows knitted together, Connor watched as North exited the building, mischievous smirk on her face. Regardless of his previous thought, Connor believed she had no intention of eating the product.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm angry?" North inquired.

"No," Connor replied. "What?"

North's smirk grew into a wide grin.

"Follow me, I'll show you."

With a shake of his head, Connor stuffed his hands into the pockets of his new jacket, following North around the corner, greeted by a CyberLife store. There were no androids anymore, and the place had been virtually abandoned. Connor looked at North inquisitively, wondering why she had led him here. His answer came in the form of North retrieving an egg from the twelve pack, then tossing it at the glass. Connor blinked as the egg smashed against the window, eggshells dropping to the ground sadly.

"Markus suggested finding a creative, nonviolent solution to release my anger," North informed, offering him the box. "Your turn."

"This isn't violent?"

"It's a harmless prank, humans do it all the time," she defended, shaking the box slightly, urging the RK800 to take one. "Just try it. It'll make you feel better."

"Seems like a waste of produce."

"  _Connor_. "

Not wanting to test North's patience any longer, brown eyes looked to the yolk that currently smeared the window of the CyberLife store, slowly making a path down to the ground, staining the glass further. With a sigh and shrug of his shoulders, he plucked an egg from the box North was holding and launched it, watching as the product propelled through the air. The egg actually went  _through_ the window, breaking the glass, from how much velocity Connor had given the product. The egg hit the white, pristine walls, staining their otherwise perfection. Now, it was North's turn to blink in surprise.

"Uh," North started. "Holy shit."

"Was that too much?"

"No, that was fucking awesome. I think we've gone past harmless now, though."

"Hey!" called a gruff voice. Both androids turned their heads to the source of the voice, a lone CyberLife employee emerging from the doors, horrified to find the smashed window as well as the stains of the eggs, some yolk and leftover shells falling into the man's perfected blond locks, shock encompassing his features which then grew into indignation as North snorted. Connor couldn't help but smile slightly at the genuine joy, especially at the expense of CyberLife. "What are you two doing?! You're defacing state property!"

"Screw you!" North hollered, tossing another egg at the man, hitting him on the shoulder. Yolk splattered over the man's white uniform and spat on to his neck and cheek. He scowled, face turning red.

"I'm calling the police!" He bellowed.

"I am the police!" Connor yelled back, following North's action of throwing another egg. It flew past the employee's ear, smacking the window. Thankfully, it didn't go through the window this time.

The man huffed in defeat, stalking back inside, muttering something about androids and deviancy. North was still laughing so hard, Connor was afraid she was going to double over, despite his own relaxed grin.

* * *

 

"So, how do you feel now?" she asked him on the walk back to Jericho after their session, still carrying the packet of eggs, despite it being empty.

"Better," Connor informed, candid, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Good," North replied, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Try to avoid breaking stuff next time, though, alright? I don't think we can go back there anymore."

 


End file.
